Lucky Number
by wynnie the pooh
Summary: Kurt has a lucky number, and Blaine's about to learn all about it.


**Hi to everyone out there! I was seriously considering this rather small one shot to be part of the How I Show I Care drabble series, but it didn't turn out that way, so I decided to make it its own little story. It came about by my watching Preggers, when Kurt's playing football. His jersey is number 3, and my best friend and I were talking about lucky numbers today (hers is 2. I don't really have one, but if I did, I think it would be 7. Most magical number and all) and so this came about... And it ended up really different to what I meant. Anyway, see you at the end.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>LUCKY NUMBER<strong>_

Kurt slid his hand into the drawer of his desk, drawing out the small slip of paper that had rested there for as long as he could remember. It was a letter, written in immaculate and neatly-formed script, and although he knew each word by heart, he never failed in bringing it out at least once a week and just staring at it, reading over each word.

_Dearest Kurt,_

_I know you're only young, and you're still impressionable and curious about the world, but I want to let you know that I love you. I love you with every pore of my being, and even though I may not be with you much longer, I have to tell you now: Don't lose the Kurt I know. Don't be afraid to smile, just because I won't be there to see it. Don't stop being curious. The world is a place to explore, and always remember to explore it! Don't stop putting three spoonfuls of sugar in your tea so it tastes more sweet. Don't stop hugging your dad three times before you leave the house because he keeps coming back for more. Don't stop biting the third fingernail on your left hand when your nervous. Don't ever let someone tell you they're better than you, because even now, you have a surety of will I have never had, and there will be nothing you can't do. And most of all, don't forget me. Let me live on in your memory, and when you look at the clock and see the hour hand at three, smile, because you will know I am watching._

_Forever yours._

_Mom_

'Kurt.' The word was said in a hushed whisper, and he turned to face his boyfriend with a smile.

'Here.' He held out the sheet of paper, watching as Blaine took it in gentle fingers his eyes roving the paper.

'Is this-?'

'Yeah.'

He read it quickly, but carefully, his mouth slightly open and his eyebrows knitted tightly together. Kurt waited patiently, and finally he reached the end, looking up.

'Three?'

Kurt shook his head but he was smiling. 'It's kind of a lucky number for me. Since this, I mean. Before this, I didn't even notice. But _she _did. And somehow, that made it special.'

Blaine closed the small distance between them, holding out the piece of paper for Kurt to take. The taller boy took it and slid it back into the desk.

'What else comes in threes, Kurt?'

There was a smile of old memories there, of things that he and Blaine had shared, and others that had come from a time before them. 'My birthday, the third of March. My football jersey, back during that short time when I was kicker. My position in Glee club: I was always third on the solo list at New Directions.' He reached out a hand to capture Blaine's pulling it close to him and kissing each knuckle delicately. He stopped before the last one, considering it, then pulled away gently.

'I kiss you in threes,' he whispered. 'And I see us, in the future, in threes. You and me and a child who has your eyes.'

Blaine shook his head. 'It will be you, all you.'

'If it can only be one of us, it will be you.' But he argued no further. Instead, he pulled the hand tighter to him, looping his fingers in the open gaps. A wordless hum of content sipped from Blaine's throat and Kurt leaned forward, pressing a quick series of kisses to the corner of his mouth. A thrill of pleasure ran up his spine, settling somewhere near the base of his stomach.

'Kurt,' Blaine murmured roughly as he trailed his lips along his jaw and the fall of his neckline. His dark skin warmed beneath Kurt's touch and he squeezed his hand tightly.

'I have a lucky number,' the younger boy said softly, his lips brushing against the smooth skin of Blaine's jaw, 'because I need to feel like there's something from my mom still around with me. She noticed it, and it helps me remember her.' Blaine hummed in response. 'But with you, I don't need lucky numbers. All I know is that I need you and I could never let you escape me. But you're not like anything else. You don't fit the numbers.'

'Numbers shouldn't be made to fit people.'

'You've proved that to me, Blaine. I don't need lucky numbers. You are my luck.'

And he kissed him again.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, its really short I know. And I think it may have continued longer, but I have no way for it to continue right now, and I'm watching The Dark Knight, which is definitely not good for romantic moments but anyway! I hope this doesn't seem to end too suddenly! And I hope its understandable! :D<strong>

**I love you all!**

**xxxxx**

**Wynnie**


End file.
